Always at your side
by Rikkuweasley
Summary: [SPOILERS DH, no leas si no leíste el 7º]Después de la querra no sólo queda dolor, por encima de todo, el principio de un amor puede ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas del alma... sino que se lo digan a Ron Weasley...RHr100


Ninguno de los personajes expuestos son de mi propiedad, mas que nada porque sino yo sería rica y ahora estaría de vacaciones en una isla paradisiaca jajaja

Deciros que este oneshot tiene MUXOS SPOILERS DEL SEPTIMO LIBRO, asik si no lo has leido luego no me digas ke si te estropee el libro o lo k sea.

En un breve resumen es un ron/hermione muy meloso... y en ocasiones un poco apasionado jejeje, le he puesto mucho cariño ya que R/Hr es mi ship favorito y porque más que nada somos CANON jeje asik nada a disfrutarle y espero k les guste.

-------------------------------------**Always at your side**----------------------------------------

Una castaña de unos dieciocho años se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana del ático de la que hasta ahora había sido su segundo hogar, la Madriguera.

Miraba el cielo despejado, sólo salpicado por unas cuantas nubes, de color anaranjado por la caída del sol. Podía sentir la sensación de bienestar recorriendo su cuerpo después de tantos acontecimientos, poco a poco todo parecía volver a la normalidad, en los meses anteriores sólo podía sentir miedo y confusión por lo que pasaría, y en las últimas semanas dolor, dolor por la pérdida de personas a las que tenía cariño y apreciaba, Fred, Tonks, Lupin... eran sólo ejemplos de guerreros caídos luchando en contra de Voldemort, Voldemort... ya no quedaba nada de él, su arrogancia y ansia de poder habían sido su perdición, hacía ya dos semanas que todo había acabado... y hacía exactamente también dos semanas desde que Ron y ella se habían confesado todo lo que llevaban escondiendo desde hacía ya años...

"_Flashback"_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían de nuevo a la Madriguera después del funeral por los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts, ya habían pasado cerca de 24 horas desde que los hechos se desencadenaran en el castillo, pero para ellos aún estaban sucediendo en sus mentes, Ron tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y aún se podía ver el rastro de las lágrimas surcando sus pómulos, el joven pelirrojo aún no podía creer que su hermano, el que tantas veces le había hecho de rabiar no estuviese más a su lado, junto a él.

Numerosas muertes habían ocurrido, la guerra había sido ganada, pero... ¿a qué precio? Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Colin... hasta Snape, quien había sido una pieza clave en la victoria en su papel de doble espía, nadie confiaba en él, todos creían que era un traidor, pero después de lo que Harry descubrió y les contó a todos, solo podían sentir admiración por el hombre más valiente que habían conocido...

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione que necesitaba descansar, por lo que subió por las escaleras para ir a la habitación en el ático de Ron.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se quedaron solos en la cocina, desde que la guerra acabó no habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir un momento juntos a solas, como lo hacían en esos instantes. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, Ron jugueteaba con una madeja de lana de color azul que su madre utilizaba para tejer, Hermione por su parte sólo observaba al pelirrojo con un gesto de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro, sabía que Ron lo estaba pasando mal, le había visto llorar en el funeral aunque él lo tratase de esconder, aún recordaba como minutos antes de que acabase el funeral ella había entrelazado sus dedos con los de Ron en un gesto de cariño y afecto mostrándole que ella estaba ahí para lo que él necesitase, y el pelirrojo había temblado al notar la mano de la castaña, y rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre para que Hermione no notase que estaba llorando.

Los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Ron

-Es curioso... mamá siempre le hacia jerséis a Fred del color de esta madeja, creo que será mejor que ella no la vea- decía mientras la guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica- sino sólo se pondrá peor, además a Fred no le gustaría que ella se pusiese peor de lo que ya está y...-el pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar, rápidamente se levantó de la silla que ocupaba en la cocina y salió por la puerta de la cocina al jardín.

Hermione quien contempló la escena con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, salió inmediatamente detrás de Ron, sabía que él podía necesitar estar sólo, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de dejar al hombre que amaba sufriendo en soledad.

En un momento le perdió de vista y maldijo la hora en la que Ron era tan rápido corriendo, pero unos segundos después pensó que el pelirrojo podía estar en el lugar donde siempre iba cuando quería estar solo, justo como aquella vez en verano del año pasado, un día antes del decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry.

La castaña vio como el resto de la familia Weasley empezaban a llegar a la Madriguera mediante un traslador, pero no se detuvo a saludarles, en su mente sólo había espacio para Ron.

Entonces lo vio allí, tirado en el césped apoyado en el árbol que se encontraba cruzando el puente del estanque al lado de la Madriguera, según se iba acercando al árbol podía escuchar los sollozos de Ron.

-¡Hermione¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? pero... salí corriendo creía que no sabrías donde iría yo... quiero estar solo... nadie tiene porque estar aguantando mis lágrimas, no deberías...

Ron se había puesto de pie nada más ver a Hermione a su lado y trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas en vano ya que no podía dejar de sollozar.

Después de escuchar a Ron tratando de persuadirla para que le dejase solo, hubo un momento en el que Ron dejó de hablar y solo pudo llorar más fuerte todavía, entonces Hermione le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras acariciaba su pelo y notaba como Ron temblaba entre sus brazos.

-Hermione... yo... no sabes lo que sentí cuando le vi, justo... le tenía entre mis brazos y...-sollozó y sin poder evitarlo se aferró aún más fuerte al abrazo de Hermione- yo... tenía que haber hecho algo, debí de decirle que no estubiesen en ese pasillo que fuesen con los demás abajo, yo... tenía que haber ido a matar a esos asesinos... yo... tenía que proteger a mi familia...

Hermione seguía abrazándole y poco a poco le fue calmando mientras acariciaba su rostro y le obligaba a mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban también llenos de lágrimas como los del pelirrojo.

-Ron... por favor... no pudimos hacer nada no fue tu culpa, tu hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que hacerlo por tu madre, por tu padre, por George, ya sabes lo unidos que estaban... tienes que ser su apoyo, tienes que ayudarle a superarlo-le decía la castaña mientras Ron se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.

-Tienes razón, no podemos vivir del recuerdo... tenemos que seguir adelante, Hermione... gracias, gracias por estar aquí, por haber estado siempre a mi lado desde que nos conocemos, por apoyarme hoy, en el peor día de toda mi vida, por ser siempre tan comprensiva conmigo... por no haberte ido cuando te lo dije hace unos minutos... yo... no podría vivir sin ti Hermione-terminó el pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y sus orejas coloradas como era ya costumbre cada vez que se sonrojaba.

Hermione le abrazó de nuevo pegando su cuerpo al cuerpo del pelirrojo y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti Ron...-respondía la castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras aspiraba el olor del pelo de Ron que tanto la gustaba.

Entonces Ron se separó, aún con sus brazos en la cintura de Hermione y ahora fue él quien levantó el rostro de ella para que lo mirase. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, pero ya no había lágrimas, se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos sin decir nada como hicieron la primera vez que se besaron en Hogwarts, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus respiraciones y entonces Ron rompió el silencio.

-Hermione yo... bueno... creo que... tenemos que hablar sobre algo que...

La castaña sabía a lo que se refería Ron, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa y a ruborizarse como lo hacia en esos instantes también él, mientras se seguían observando sin apartar la mirada.

-Ron, yo...

-No, shh calla, tú ya hiciste bastante por tu parte, ahora me toca a mi ¿si?-Ron se iba acercando lentamente a Hermione mientras callaba su respuesta.

Y entonces sin importar que hace unas horas hubiese habido una guerra, sin importar las pérdidas en la batalla, sin importar el dolor, el sufrimiento, Ron la sonrió mientras se acercaba al rostro de la castaña quien le sonreía también viendo como él se aproximaba, y entonces, él la agarró del cuello... y sin importar nada, la besó...

La besó de la manera más dulce que nunca pudo imaginar, lentamente, besando poco a poco sus labios, ella respondió también suavemente al beso del chico, mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos de color fuego, para ellos sólo existía el otro, este era su segundo beso, y quizás no era tan apasionado como el otro, el cual había sido como bien lo mencionó Ron un "ahora o nunca", no sabían si volverían a tener tiempo para besarse una vez más, por lo que ese beso fue apasionado y dio rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos reprimidos durante tantos años... pero este beso... era diferente, este beso simbolizaba el comienzo de algo nuevo, algo que ocurriría sin guerras, sin tener que preocuparse si mañana estarían vivos o no...

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y ya no quedaba nada dulce en ese beso, ahora era todo pasión, deseo... sus lenguas jugaban entrelazándose, como ya hicieron en su primer beso, sus bocas eran ahora una, y para ellos esa era la mejor sensación que podían haber experimentado en su vida... extasiados por el beso y la falta de aire se separaron, ambos jadeantes, mirándose a los ojos, con un deseo que jamás habían experimentado y entonces...

-Te quiero- dijeron los dos a la vez, ambos sorprendidos por la situación se rieron, y se abrazaron de nuevo, pero este abrazo era aún más especial que los anteriores, ya que ninguno de los dos temblaba... simplemente se sujetaban lo más fuertemente posible, como si toda esa fuerza simbolizara el amor que existía entre ellos.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento... después de tantas cosas que nos han pasado, creí que jamás podría decirte que te quiero-dijo Ron mientras Hermione sonreía acariciando su rostro- cuando creí que te perdía después de lo de la mansión Malfoy... yo... creí que me volvía loco, pensar que podías haber muerto y yo fui tan cobarde que no te dije nada sobre mis sentimientos, jamás me lo hubiese perdonado... sabes una cosa, Fred me decía siempre que te lo dijese, este verano pasado no pude más y acabe confesándoselo a él y a George... bueno les pedí consejo no sabía que hacer para que te fijases en alguien como yo...

-Eh! Espera ¿cómo que para que me fijase en alguien como tú¿Es que acaso no te dabas cuenta de que me tenías locamente enamorada desde tercero¿Que no podía sacarme tus ojos ni tu sonrisa mientras intentaba estudiar cualquier asignatura?-decía Hermione sonrojada y con una sonrisa radiante, mientras el pelirrojo tenía una cara de asombro que no podía disimular.

-Tú... vaya... ¿desde... tercero?-balbuceaba Ron-vaya y... yo... y yo que pensaba que lo mío pasó desde hace tiempo, exactamente desde que te vi con Vicky... los celos me corrompían por dentro, no podía soportar verte con ese, yo antes no lo entendía, no sabía porque, pero cuando llegaste en verano a la madriguera, antes de que fuésemos a Grindmaud Place y te vi tan condenadamente hermosa, me di cuenta de que era lo que me pasaba contigo...-Ron estaba tan colorado que se le podía confundir con el color de su pelo- desde entonces todas las peleas tenían explicación, sólo intentaba llamar tu atención para que te fijases en mi aunque fuese sólo peleando, pero por lo menos de esa manera sabía que solamente te centrabas en mi, lo sé suena egoísta, pero era un maldito inmaduro, creeme me ha costado años darme cuenta de todo eso, y luego estaba por otro lado mis inseguridades... tenía celos de todo chico que se te acercase, y cuando parece que todo iba bien entre nosotros el año pasado... voy y meto la pata hasta el fondo con Lavender...-Hermione sintió una punzada de celos de nuevo, que la hizo recordar todas las que sentía cuando veía a Ron con Lavender- llevando una relación en la cual cuando la besaba solo podía pensar en ti, al principio para ponerte celosa porque tú estuviste con Krum, pero luego solo podía imaginarte a ti en vez de a Lavender cuando la besaba...lo siento de verdad jamás quise herirte, me sentí fatal cuando te vi llorando, de hecho aún me siento fatal recordándolo...

-Creo que tienes idea de lo que sufrí por lo que veo... mi cucharilla de té se ha convertido en una cacerola sopera- dijo la castaña sin ocultar su sonrisa mientras él la dedicaba una sonrisa tímida- y sí me fije en ti no sólo por las peleas imbécil, me encanta de ti todo, como apoyabas a Harry cuando tenía problemas, lo valiente que eras cuando me defendías con Malfoy, la cara de concentración que pones cuando juegas al ajedrez mágico... de verdad no sé como no te diste cuenta... a veces lo intentaba ocultar pero en el fondo era muy obvia... y tenía miedo de que tú no sintieses lo mismo, ya que tú solo te fijabas en chicas bonitas y despampanantes como Fleur y Lavender y lo...-en ese momento la castaña fue interrumpida por la voz de Ron.

-Lo sé, el premio al imbécil me lo llevo fijo, pero siempre fuiste tú Hermione, Lavender nunca fue importante, se que suena mal pero sólo fue diversión y un intento para olvidarte, y lo de Fleur sabes que no cuenta, es medio veela-decía con una sonrisa culpable mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la castaña-además, tú eres mil veces más hermosa que Fleur, y además inteligente... mi cuñada no tiene ni una pizca de todas las cualidades que tú tienes y que hicieron que me enamorara de ti perdidamente, así que creo que ese asunto de mi inmadurez respecto a las mujeres pasó a la historia... además la mujer a la que quiero me quiere también...¿Qué más puedo pedir? Bueno si una cosa-entonces Ron dejó de abrazar a Hermione y se puso de rodillas en el césped.

Hermione le miraba con un gesto de sorpresa ya que no imaginaba lo que Ron podía estar pensando.

-Ejem... bien bueno... creo que los muggles lo hacen así... esto... ¿Hermione Jane Granger quieres ser mi novia?-dijo un Ron completamente colorado

Hermione quien le miraba totalmente emocionada no pudo evitar lanzarse hacía él y besarle de nuevo con más pasión de la que ella habría querido en ese momento, ambos estaban tirados en el verde pasto besándose sin parar, hasta que Hermione se separó.

-Por supuesto que quiero Ronald Bilius Weasley, además los muggles no se ponen de rodillas para pedirle a alguien que sea su pareja-decía Hermione con un gesto de sabihonda mientras se reía- eso lo hacen cuando quieren que alguien se case con ellos-finalizó dándole un breve beso al pelirrojo que estaba ya bastante cubierto de barro al estar tumbado en el césped.

-Bueno entonces ya sé lo que tengo que hacer dentro de unos años, pero yo seré más original que esos muggles-entonces volvió a besarla dulcemente y la susurró después de cada beso un te quiero, el cual ella respondía con un beso.

Hermione se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, todo era perfecto, se puso a pensar en como había cambiado la situación en tan poco tiempo, hace unos minutos estaban llorando por la muerte de Fred y ahora se estaba besando en el césped. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cosa que no la fue nada difícil ya que empezó a sentir el beso que Ron estaba depositando en su cuello y que despertaba en la castaña miles de sensaciones nuevas.

-Te amo Ron- le susurró al oído mientras le volvía a besar una vez más, después de mucho rato ron se separó y habló.

-mmm... por cierto en cuanto volvamos a la madriguera se lo contamos a Harry ¡eh! Creo que se pondrá muy contento, más que nada porque ya no tendrá que aguantar nuestras peleas, aunque ahora si nos peleamos las reconciliaciones van a ser muy buenas ¿no?...-decía Ron con una sonrisilla pícara.

-¡Ron!-le riñó la castaña con una sonrisa al pelirrojo, este la agarró y la besó con tanto ímpetu que de nuevo el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos...

Después de muchos besos y palabras de amor, la feliz pareja decidió volver a la Madriguera porque el cielo se estaba cubriendo de nubes negras las cuales empezaban a soltar débiles gotas de lluvia.

Volvieron agarrados de la mano, y besándose por el camino, por lo que tardaron más, y eso les hizo mojarse un poco, cuando llegaron ninguno de los Weasley se sorprendió de verlos así, agarrados de la mano.

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Ron donde tenían la ropa, pero se encontraron con una imagen muy diferente a la que esperaban encontrar, Harry estaba besándose con Ginny, al parecer ambos habían recuperado el tiempo perdido y por fin volvían a estar juntos.

-Ejem!...-carraspeó Ron para avisar a la pareja que estaban ahí también.

-Ron, Hermione... nosotros... bueno, mmm... ya habéis visto... bueno estamos juntos de nuevo-decía Harry con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Ginny de la cintura.

-Bueno enhorabuena-dijeron Ron y Hermione sonrientes-nosotros también tenemos que contaros algo-decía Ron mientras levantaba su mano la cual estaba entrelazada con la de Hermione

Ahh!! Hermione!!-gritaba Ginny mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a la castaña-por fin el imbécil de mi hermano movió ficha-continuaba gritando Ginny llena de alegría...

"_Fin Flashback"_

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Hermione, después de tanto tiempo, su pelirrojo y ella por fin estaban juntos, aún se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba como ocurrió todo, como se lanzó a besarle en Hogwarts por el miedo a que no pudiese hacerlo nunca ya que se encontraban en medio de una guerra... aún recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando Ron decidió marcharse harto de la indecisión de Harry con la búsqueda de los Horcrux's, agobiado al no tener noticias de su familia y ante todo envenenado por el medallón de Slytherin, aún lo podía recordar todo con claridad, como si hubiese pasado ayer...

Con los ojos empañados por la emoción se dispuso a acariciar a Crookshanks, su pelaje siempre le recordaría a Ron, esa mezcla de rojo con amarillo anaranjado la encantaba, podía recordar como en años anteriores se dormía tocando el pelaje de Crookshanks, imaginando que era el pelo de Ron lo que tocaba, después de acariciar a su gato empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, observando cada detalle, como hacia desde que estaba en la Madriguera, sonreía al ver las fotos que Ron tenía colgadas en las paredes de su habitación, algunas eran de su equipo de Quidditch favorito, Los Chudley Cannons, otras eran de su familia, en una de ellas, sin duda la que más la gustaba, se veía a un muy pequeño Ron de unos cinco años, agarrando a una también graciosa y pequeña Ginny, rodeada por un flotador enorme que la daba un aspecto muy gracioso, después se veía a los dos hermanos saltar al estanque que se encontraba cercano a la Madriguera, en la fotografía se podía ver como Ginny salía rápido a la superficie, pero Ron tardaba más, y de repente se veía una figura pelirroja saltando al estanque y en unos segundos salía con Ron abrazado a su cuello, el pelirrojo estaba llorando y tosiendo a la vez que intentaba quitarse en vano un alga que tenía enredada en su tobillo.

Entonces la castaña sintió como alguien la rodeaba por la cintura y depositaba un breve beso en su cuello sobresaltándola, Hermione sabía perfectamente quien estaba abrazándola, pues conocía la fragancia de su pelo mejor que cualquier otra cosa, entonces la boca del joven se acercó a su oído y la susurraba muy despacio.

-Pensaba que seguías durmiendo, cuando me desperté decidí no despertarte, prefería verte dormir, estas preciosa cuando duermes... -después de esas palabras el pelirrojo volvió a besar su cuello, produciendo un cosquilleo en el estómago de la castaña, después de eso Ron alzó su vista y vio la fotografía que hace apenas unos segundos Hermione había estado observando.

-Vaya, ya ni me acordaba de esa foto, la verdad no se ni porque la tengo colgada desde hace tanto tiempo en mi habitación, no fue un momento agradable que digamos-decía Ron haciendo un gesto de desagrado-pero es graciosa a su manera, me acuerdo que cuando mis hermanos nos dijeron que saltásemos en el estanque, Ginny tenía solo cuatro años, y decidieron ponerla un invento de esos muggles que papá trajo una vez a casa, jamás pensaron que me iba a enganchar con un alga, lo pase fatal, nunca se me olvidará la sensación de asfixia, menos mal que Charlie saltó pronto a por mi, cuando mamá se enteró les riño tanto que yo creo que nunca se ha vuelto a poner así como aquella vez, la verdad es que ya les vale, éramos unos crios, me acuerdo que agarraba a Ginny muy fuerte antes de saltar, como si eso fuese a protegerla del agua-concluía Ron con una sonrisilla en los labios-pero bueno solo tenía cinco años, me creía su protector.

-Creo que esa manía no se te ha quitado hasta hace bien poco eh!- decía Hermione mientras acariciaba el pelo de Ron

-Bueno puede ser, pero eso es porque ahora la mocosa está con Harry y él es el encargado de protegerla sino...-mientras decía eso el pelirrojo no podía evitar reírse y mirando a la castaña añadió-además yo ahora estoy más pendiente de cierta castaña... -después de eso movió a la castaña para poder mirarla cara a cara y apoyó su frente en la de Hermione.-aunque bueno siempre he estado pendiente de esa castaña la verdad.

Hermione le miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior, cosa que sabía que volvía loco a Ron, y tal y como esperaba al hacer eso, Ron se lanzó a besarla apasionadamente, ambos se volvían a besar como hacían todos los días, como cada momento que tenían un rato a solas, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían.

-Te amo-susurró la castaña en el cuello de Ron, mientras él acariciaba el pelo enmarañado de la castaña.

Él respondió con un beso a las palabras de Hermione, y la susurró lo mismo que instantes antes ella había respondido.

Después de un rato, Hermione retomó la tarea de observar las fotos de Ron, y pudo ver varias en las que salían Harry, Ron y ella, había una en la que la castaña no recordaba haber posado para ella, se podía ver al trío sonriente en la Madriguera, debería de ser del año pasado, cuando Harry llegó después de quinto año, y entonces se fijó en el detalle de que Ron la estaba mirando por unos instantes sin que ella se diese cuenta, y cuando ella giraba la cabeza y le sonreía, él se ponía tan rojo como su pelo.

-Esa foto la sacaron los gemelos, no tenía ni idea de que lo habían hecho hasta que un día me dijeron que tenían unas fotos para mi, yo pensaba que eran las que nos habíamos hecho ya sabes, pero no, resulta que era esta foto y...- de repente Ron se ruborizó y agacho la cabeza, Hermione se extrañó por el gesto de su novio y justo antes de que le pudiese preguntar Ron la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta su cama y la dijo que se sentara mientras él abría el cajón de su mesilla.

-Bueno... esto... mmm... verás, no sólo estaba esa foto in fraganti... también estaba esta- decía Ron mientras sacaba una foto cortada por la mitad, de dentro del cajón, entonces la puso en las manos de la castaña por la parte en blanco de la fotografía, la castaña no imaginaba de que podía tratar aquella fotografía-cuando quieras da la vuelta a la foto, pero antes... bueno si ya lo sabes todo da igual, pero no pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada por el estilo ¡eh!-aclaró Ron con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Hermione se podía hacer una idea de lo que iba a encontrar cuando diese la vuelta a la foto, pero jamás pensó que se podía tratar de eso, en la foto se podía ver a una muy joven Hermione de tan sólo catorce años, vestida con una túnica de color azul, la cual podía recordar muy bien, ella estaba bailando con Krum, pero la parte de Krum había sido cortada tiempo atrás.

-El baile de navidad de cuarto curso... pero... como¿cómo la consiguieron los gemelos? es decir, como nos la sacaron desde tan cerca sin darnos cuenta yo... jamás noté nada...- concluyó Hermione con un gesto confuso.

-Los gemelos me dijeron que se la dio Angelina para que te la diesen, no sé como la pudo haber sacado ella, quizás fue Colin... no sé... y bueno, creo que Fred...-hizo una pausa al pronunciar su nombre, por lo que Hermione le agarró de la cintura para darle su apoyo-... y George ya imaginaban algo de lo que sentía por ti y por eso me la dieron, además días después les confesé todo lo que sentía por ti a ellos-terminó Ron.

-Vaya...

-Lo sé no tendría que haberla roto, tendría que habértela dado lo siento pero...

Ron fue callado con un beso de la castaña, él intentó apartarse y hablar pero ella le agarró del cuello y le besó más apasionadamente. Después de un rato, Hermione rompió el beso y le respondió

-Me da igual Ron, me da igual que la rompieses, que no me la dieses... me da igual todo, lo único que me importa de esa foto es que me quieres tanto como para haberla guardado como si fuese algo especial

-Es que lo es, para mi tú eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida, y lo sabes ¿no?-dijo Ron mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

Ambos se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez más dulcemente que la vez anterior, poco a poco iban cayendo sobre la cama de Ron, Hermione se encontraba encima del pelirrojo, el beso iba ganando intensidad, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con frenesí, las manos de ambos ya no se quedaban quietas, buscaban anhelantes cada centímetro de la piel del otro que antes no hubiesen recorrido...

-mmm... creo que deberíamos parar -se separó Ron totalmente falto de aire- no es el momento ni el lugar y como sigamos no sé si me voy a poder controlar, no tienes ni idea del efecto que causas en mi... -concluyó un sonrojado y extasiado Ron.

-Tú si que no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir-respondió una Hermione que a duras penas podía respirar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio, y Hermione consciente de las palabras que Ron le había dicho, se recostó en el pecho del pelirrojo, oyendo el sonido de sus respiraciones, las cuales poco a poco iban recobrando la normalidad.

-Ron-empezó la castaña, Ron hizo un sonido para que ella entendiese que tenía toda su atención.

-He estado pensando que... creo que va siendo hora de que vaya a Australia para encontrar a mis padres.

-Está bien, cuando quieres ir

-No sé, había pensado ir en unos días

-Está bien, entonces tendremos que ir preparando nuestras cosas para el viaje

-¿Nuestras?

-Si, que piensas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente- mientras Ron decía estas palabras Hermione se separó del pecho de Ron y se recostó en sus codos quedándose así mirando fijamente a Ron -no me mires así, sabes que me pones nervioso Hermione.

La castaña no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa y acariciar el rostro de Ron.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado Ron

-Te la debía, además recuerda que no te pienso dejar nunca sola, eres lo más importante en mi vida

-Lo sé, tú también lo eres

Ambos se iban acercando poco a poco, y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, se besaban lentamente acariciando los labios del otro suavemente, y de nuevo el beso se volvió más apasionado...

Entonces la puerta se abrió y se escucho un sonido parecido a un "Ejem" ambos dejaron de besarse y miraron a la puerta donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny

-La verdad no queríamos interrumpir este momento, pero mamá nos dijo que os avisásemos de que la cena ya está lista- se explicaba Ginny quien estaba colorada al igual que Harry, más que nada por encontrarles a ambos en una postura que insinuaba bastantes cosas.

Hermione se levantó de encima de Ron y les dijo que ahora mismo bajaban, Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras, cuando Ron se empezaba a abrochar los botones de la camiseta, Hermione le agarró las manos y los empezó a abrochar ella misma, dejando los dos más cercanos al cuello abiertos.

Ron la miró interrogante, a lo que ella respondió que le quedaba mejor así, y antes de que Ron le pudiese decir algo, la castaña se acercó a su oído y le susurró"así tengo mejor acceso a tú cuello, para besarlo... prepárate después de la cena Weasley..."Ron estaba totalmente rojo por las palabras de la chica, justo después de decir eso Hermione le dio un beso breve al pelirrojo y salió corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, y Ron podría jurar que la castaña estaba totalmente ruborizada, no siendo porque él estaba todavía analizando lo que la castaña le había dicho...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui esta mi primer oneshoot, tengo pensamiento de continuarle dos o tres capitulos... no sé espero que me digais que os parece mediante un review y así tomo la decisión más facilmente jeje, anda k no os cuesta tanto dejar un review con vuestra opinion(se aceptan criticas pero no seais muy malos) jaja y a nosotros los escritores nos viene que ni pintado para seguir con nuestros proyectos, asik nada espero ke os haya gustado. Rikku


End file.
